Beans and Brides
by littlemick
Summary: It's been 8 years since we've seen Lizzie McGuire. Now, she's all grown up and ready to start her adult life. I remembered for the first time in years that I had written on here so I decided to write a story about Lizzie now.
1. Chapter 1

(Do I still have to write this? It's been 8 years, I don't even know. Oh well, here we go. I don't own Lizzie McGuire, the characters or anything else having to do with Lizzie McGuire.)

July 9, 2011- 8 years since we last saw Lizzie.

Jo McGuire climbed off of her old, wooden step stool onto the hard wood floor. Backing up, hammer still in hand, she looked up at her daughter's newly framed college diploma and sighed. Nothing was stranger to her than looking up at the college diploma with the name of the baby she could have sworn she brought home last month. She read aloud to no one but herself "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire… Bachelor of Secondary Education." She shook her head to herself. This was strange, but not as strange as the wedding that would take place for this very same baby next Saturday.

The front door opened and Jo was snapped out of her trance.

"Hey, Mom," Lizzie called as she cantered into the living room. "Good news. Aunt Tilly won't be able to make it to the rehearsal dinner. Something about tickets to go see Wayne Newton in Las Vegas the night before, but she'll make it back for the wedding."

"Oh, that's good," Jo said relieved. "The last thing we need is her insanity at the rehearsal dinner. There'll be enough craziness with our family and his. Best not to intensify it."

*If I could keep all the family craziness out of this wedding, I'd know the zombie apocalypse had arrived. (Animated Lizzie turns into a green zombie wearing a wedding dress.)*

"This wedding is only a week away and I still feel like there are a million things to do," Lizzie said as she and Jo sat down at the kitchen table to continue work on their wedding favors: plastic swans filled with multicolored mints.

"Weddings are always like that. "Jo said, tying a powder blue ribbon onto the neck of a swan. "You know, the past two months have been such a whorl wind. You guys graduated from Berkeley, and let me tell you moving Miranda's and your stuff out of that dorm room was not the easiest task in the world, now the wedding."

"I know . It's insane." Lizzie responded, "But I'll be calm and happy when we've moved into our new apartment and are married." Lizzie said in a swoony manner.

*Forget that! (Animated Lizzie lays on a beach chair with a large tanning board under her chin) I can't wait for the honeymoon in Hawaii*

"Oh yeah," Jo said, "you're definitely in bride mode." Which made Lizzie giggle quietly and look down at the ribbons on the table which read:

_David and Elizabeth Gordon- August 16, 2011_


	2. Chapter 2

(I own zero characters. Except the ones I created. I assure you if you've heard the name on Lizzie McGuire, I don't own it.)

Lizzie and her mother stood at the kitchen sink; Jo washing and Lizzie drying. Sam had just gone off into the living room to watch the news.

"When did you say Matt was coming home?" Lizzie asked.

"Sunday," Jo replied, "and he's bringing Melina with him." At this she rolled her eyes.

*I used to love when my parents were angry at Matt. So why am I now trying to talk them into being happy for him? (animated Lizzie pets a green dragon that is wearing Jo-like glasses.)*

"Mom, you used to like her."

"Yeah, until they moved in together at all of 19 years old."

"Ok I get that but I mean, they've been dating for years and they make a lot of money so it's not like he's using your money to do that. They seem to be pretty responsible people."

*(Animated Lizzie sticks her fingers in her ears and crouches down as small stones start to fall on her head.)*

Jo slowly turned to her daughter with frustrated eyes. "Responsible people don't decide not to go to college in order to go into the fart noise business."

*She's got a point. (the falling rocks turn into a pile of beans that fall on animated Lizzie, burying her. Two eyes pop out of the pile.)*

"Remote control farts." Lizzie tried desperately to try and defend him. "It was highly innovative. You can control it from a mile away."

"Oh, I know what it is," Jo said, shaking her head in annoyance. "And what about when that novelty wears off?"

*OOO OOO! I know this one! (Animated Lizzie waves frantically from behind a Jeopardy podium.)*

"Well, he says they're developing remote control scary animals and bugs that look real. So this way a person will really think a tarantula or a snake is chasing them. They plan on releasing them around Halloween."

"Oh, well that's promising!" Jo yelled throwing her arms in the air. "How are they supposed to make a living off of these things forever? And even if they can, a college education would really help them." Jo got a sad look in her eyes. "Besides, I don't like the idea of them living together, especially at this age. They're too young. They should be living like single people, not single people living like married people. They're missing out on one of the best times of their lives by being so tied down."

*Wow, I never thought of it like that.*

"Well" Lizzie said, "just be nice when they get here."

"I always am," Jo replied, putting away the last dish and walking out of the room.

Lizzie threw her head back and grunted. *This is going to be interesting.*


End file.
